


I can totally kick butt

by TheLuckyThreeLeafClover



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Multi, Sick Character, but not terminal or anything serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyThreeLeafClover/pseuds/TheLuckyThreeLeafClover
Summary: Jules is ill and as such cannot "totally kick butt", cue Ophelia to make a terrible suggestion, Harris isn't happy about it either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic ever so be as brutal as you can in the comments about how much i suck  
> thanks

“Jules you’re literally dying we can’t let you go vigilanting!” Ophelia whined to her, very much not dying and slightly annoyed, girlfriend as she passed her a fluff pink hot water bottle, before gently flooping down on the opposite end of the couch and pulling Jules feet into her lap. “me and Harris need you, Jules! who would be our designated driver?”

“what I think our darling Ophelia means is you are far to sick to kick ass tonight,” Harris laminates, rolling his eyes at Ophelia’s comment as he slowly brushes his hand through Jules’ hair.

“no I’m fine, I can totally kick butt” Jules protests, punctuating her statement with a short coughing fit that was met with a sceptical look from Ophelia, “rats” she whispered under her breath knowing full well that her partners mind were made up. No ass kicking, even if the nights target was a terrible person who deserved every punch that came his way.

“I know it sucks babe, but well have other chances to get him, but in the mean time I got us some pizza and about three gallons of ice cream,” Ophelia said reaching for the pizza box shed left on the side, carefully trying not to move Jules to much. “so like its not so bad right?”

“but we know he’ll be alone today! We spent weeks planning this!” Jules vainly protests, her voice hoarse and quiet. She pulled her head from Harris’s lap as Ophelia put the pizza in front of her, curling her legs in and pulling her arms out from under Ophelia’s covers that Ophelia had brought over from her bed.

As Jules started to eat, holding her hand under the pizza to catch any loose toppings, Harris moved off the couch towards the kitchen. “well why doesn’t Ophelia just go alone?” he suggested, but was met by a look of shock from Jules, mid bite of her second slice.

“hell yeah Harris! I can totes handle one guy on my own!” Ophelia excitedly turned to Jules, the only reason Jules hadn’t immediately shot the idea down of cause being that her mouth was full of pizza. “don’t worry Jules you’ve taught me well I can do this!”

“Ophelia no! You can’t go alone,” Jules replied, unknowingly setting in to motion what would no doubtable turn into an evening of worry as the glint in Ophelia’s eye eclipsed conventional reasoning. She placed a comforting hand on Jules knee.

“then I wont go alone! Harris will come with me!”

Harris who at this point had poured a refreshing glass of water chocked on the air as he heard this, turning back towards the sofa with a “what?” left hanging in the air.

Ophelia already calling Kennedy to enlist her skills in caring for Jules, responded only with a smile and a blatant disregard to the fact that her boyfriend had trained a single day in his life. “relax.” she told him, whilst she waited for Kennedy to pick up “you’d just need to hang around to make sure I don’t die- hey Kennedy hows it hanging!”

Harris passed a defeated look to Jules, knowing full well from past experience that Ophelia was doing this, with or without him.

“no Kenny Jules is fine! Well I mean not fine she’s got like a flue I think? But yeah no see me and Harris would totally love to look after her and cuddle her and be cute as fuck in front of the TV and all but, actually, funny story-” Ophelia explained to Kennedy how as much as she and Harris would have loved to spend the day with their sick girlfriend they had prior plans that Jules just would not let them miss.

As Ophelia continued to explain the situation to Kennedy, skilfully blending truth and fiction into a believable narrative, Jules attempted to burn a hole through her girlfriends head with her eyes. Of cause there was no real malice behind it Jules had expected long ago that the girl she loved was bursting with bad ideas. It also didn’t hurt that the boy she loved often balanced her out.

Speaking off, Harris brought the water over and placed it in front of Jules with a kiss to her forehead before sitting down next to her and sharing in her pretend anger.

“great see you in five! Your the best!” Ophelia hung up the phone, skilfully avoiding eye contact as she turned to take a slice of pizza, “so we should probably grab the gear before Kennedy gets here.. unless you want her to know the other thing we do at night?”

With a whine of “groooss” Jules throw a cushion at Ophelia’s head as Harris stood with a resigned sigh. Jules smiled softly as Ophelia and Harris made there way to the vigilante draw to pack the gear in an inconspicuous duffel bag, “I still think this is a really dumb idea guys” she protested from the sofa, continuing on with “but be safe ok? No unnecessary risks, if he runs he runs ok? Promise me?”

“of cause” Ophelia promised, making her way back to the couch, “safety is my middle name” she leaned over the back to press a kiss to Jules’ forehead, “besides Harris is responsible he’ll make sure I’m fine.”

Harris moved to stand beside her, the gear packed in the duffel bag by his side, “I promise we will get home safely” leaning down to also kiss Jules, “we will also pick up more ice cream on the way home because I’m fairly certain that Kennedy is going to be bringing Fiona and boy that girl can eat ice cream..”

Jules smiled up at the two most important people in her life “well its only fair I mean this is there date night after all”

A knock was heard, causing Harris to step over to the door to let Kennedy and Fiona in, “thanks man I know it was short notice but, you know what Jules is like.” he greeted them, stepping aside to let them in.

“hey Kenny” Jules spoke from across the room, causing Kenedy to make a b-line over to her sick friend.

“hey Jules how you feeling?” she asked in a soft tone, Fiona coming over to join her, “you guys head out we’ll keep Jules company, enjoy your evening” she directed to Ophelia and Harris, who were standing by the door, ready to leave.

“ok if things get back you call us and we will be straight back, ok?” Ophelia said, hovering in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

“don’t worry O, she’ll be fine, go!” Kennedy told her, as she settled on to the sofa with Fiona, next to Jules. “ok did they seriously get you pizza to eat? Damn girl they really fall apart without you don’t they? We brought you some soup don’t worry.” she pulled a Thermos out of her bag as Ophelia and Harris closed the door behind them.

“Harris, lets go kick some ass!” Ophelia exclaimed as they made there way down the stairs, taking off their coats as they went, revealing plain black underneath.

“Ophelia, it would be an honer”


End file.
